Not Just A Teenage Crush
by frizzyfreckles
Summary: Eva has loved Alfie since they were ten years old. After they both ended up at Hogwarts, Eva was sorted into Gryffindor and Alfie into Ravenclaw. They hardly have any classes together, but Eva can't stop thinking about him. Then she tells one of her good friends, Phoebe, another Ravenclaw, about him. Betrayal, anger, misery and love ensue in this story of passion and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there ****J**** so this is my first fanfic (woop), and I'm hoping everything will go well… Just as a little note, I'm setting it at Hogwarts, but three of the characters will be made up. This is loosely based on something that happened to me, and I just couldn't see it working with J.K.'s characters. They will be in Harry/Hermione/Ron's year (fifth), and will be friends with the Trio. Also, I won't be including all the Voldemort angst… Just as it's my first fic, you know? So here goes ****J**

I was walking out of Potions with Hermione, moaning about the three-foot essay Snape had set us. Hermione's wild locks bounced up and down as she reminded me of the merits of working hard and that Snape was really just trying to ensure we got the best marks possible… blah blah blah. Then I froze. And prodded Hermione to stop her rambling. She turned to me "What was that for?" she grumbled, before turning so stare in the same direction as me. She glanced back at me, her eyes wide and mischievous. "Talk to him Eva!" She hissed. I shook my head frantically as my legs began to turn to jelly. Alfie Pond was walking up the corridor with his friends, Anthony, Terry and Michael, right towards us. He was standing at the edge of them, looking towards Terry before letting out a laugh. His voice was deep and lovely and… Stop it Eva, get a grip! I told myself. I forced a smile onto my face and tried to ignore the frantic fluttering in my stomach. As Alfie came up towards us my heart began to beat wildy. I looked towards Hermione, who was nodding enthusiastically, and suddenly I was tumbling down onto the cold stone floor. Someone had pushed me over! Anger filled me, but instantly disappeared when I looked up to see Alfie offering me his hand, an apologetic look in his eyes. Michael and Terry were in fits of laughter. I nervously grabbed Alfie's hand, flushing as I realised mine was slick with sweat.

"Sorry 'bout that." He smiled. I looked back awkwardly.

"Um, no… no problem." I managed to squeeze out."

"Well, I'll see you around." He said, walking off, a still snickering Terry Michael and Anthony following him. Hermione rushed to my side.

"Oh. My. God." She squealed. "You actually spoke to him! I was worried it would be like last time where you just freaked out. That was so embarrassing."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." I muttered, but I couldn't help a huge grin stretching across my face/

**Sorry, this chapter was petty short. Next time, I'll tell you the backstory; who Alfie is etc. ****J**** Please review, it would mean so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Obviously.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I know it's been forever but I'm going to start writing again as soon as possible. Please R&R, love you all xxx

I guess you're probably wondering why I freaked out so much when I saw Alfie. So, I'm going to tell you a little story.

When I was younger, my family and I all moved to live in a little street called Mannesby Avenue. Our next door neighbours had a little boy who was the same age as me, save a few months. Yep, you've guessed it, that's Alfie. We grew up together, played at each other's houses, went to the same school, did our homework together... Around my tenth birthday, I developed a huge crush on Alfie. I didn't see it at the time, all I knew was I really loved his company, but my best friend, Audrey, always teased me about it. I denied everything, but what I didn't know was that was just the start of a love which was destined to grow and grow.

The summer we both turned eleven, each of us received our Hogwarts letters. I know, it's next to impossible that we would both get them, but we did. And we were completely overjoyed. We bought our equipment together, rode on the train together, and then came the Sorting Ceremony. I was clinging on to the hope that I would be in the same house as Alfie, but then he was sorted into Ravenclaw, and I into Gryffindor. I made friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione and later, Ginny, but all the while I was devastated, and after that we started to grow apart. We barely had any classes together, and in those we did we sat on opposite sides of the classroom. I missed Alfie's friendship, and my crush deepened until I could barely hold a conversation with him in the hall (as you have just witnessed). I desperately wanted to get to know him, to be his friend, and maybe more. But he had new friends, Ravenclaws, and they were all so clever and witty. I cried over it, tried to start conversations, but my nerves always betrayed me.

Then last year, we were given the opportunity to choose our classes. The only subject me and Alfie had in common was Charms, but Flitwick placed him at the back next to Padma Patil. I got to sit next to Harry, so it was okay; at least I wasn't reduced to a blubbering mess every lesson.

It was the third day back from summer that day, and we had double charms next. That's where I was heading when I bumped into Alfie... Anyway, back to the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do tow anything you recognise... It all belongs to J.K.

A/N: this is a short chapter, but I've only just written it, and I felt it was a good place to stop. This won't be a long fic, as it's my first multi-chapter, so after this there with probably be about four more chapters after this I think. Please R&R xxx

I walked into Charms, Hermione still nagging me about doing my essay. I sighed as I saw everyone lined up against the wall; Flitwick was obviously making a new seating plan. I never ended up with any of my friends in Flitwick's class. I watched as Malfoy was placed next to Zabini, Hermione next to Phoebe, a pretty Ravenclaw I had made friends with in Divination last year, Harry with Goyle, and Ron with Pansy. Alfie was then placed at the far left desk. I stood for a second before I realised Flitwick was calling my name. And he was pointing... To the seat next to Alfie. I felt like my heart was expanding, ready to suffocate me, as I walked towards the desk where Alfie was lounging, his bag on the table and his books spilling out. He had his arm draped over my chair. I went to sit down awkwardly and he removed his arm, grinning at me. "Hey Eva, how're you doing?" I nodded mutely before turning to Hermione, whose eyes were wide, her lips pressed together in suppressed excitement. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks and mentally slapped myself. Be cool, Eva! I turned back to Alfie, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not bad," I smiled, finally answering his question, "you?" My palms were beginning to sweat again and I wiped them on my robes.

"I'm okay, but Terry isn't." He smirked. I must have looked confused because he continued. "I jinxed him for knocking you over in the hallway, he now has a pig tail; he's gone to Madam Pomfrey." I blushed and mumbled a thank you. "No problem," he grinned, "Terry's an idiot." I looked away and caught Hermione's eye. She nodded her head meaningfully towards Alfie. I shrugged at her, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Flitwick's high voice. It across the room.

"Miss Granger, Miss Helbourne, if you would like to cease your silent conversation across the classroom and answer my question, I would be quite delighted." By that time I must have been beet red as my blush strained to dye my whole head scarlet. My eyes widened frantically and then I heard a soft whisper from beside me.

"Alexander Terrestine," came the whisper, "the inventor of the Cheering Charm."

"Ummm, Alexander Terrestine?" I managed to squeeze out. Flitwick nodded approvingly but didn't seem convinced. He continued his lecture on the proper execution of the charm. I turned quietly to Alfie, biting my lip sheepishly.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He winked at me and my heart flipped, but he didn't say anything. A smile settled itself on my face and refused to leave for the rest of the lesson.

As soon as we left the classroom, Hermione grabbed my arm and dragged me into a deserted classroom. I started jumping up and down as she squealed and clapped her hands. A huge grin was stretched over both of our faces and my cheeks were rosy with excitement. Hermione pulled me into a tight hug. "This is it, Eva," she cried, "this is your chance!" All I could do was nod, my legs shaking and my heart beating erratically. This was my chance.


End file.
